


I said there's no one else for you

by Ashleymoshow, Petitbleu



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/pseuds/Ashleymoshow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitbleu/pseuds/Petitbleu
Summary: Armie sees some pictures of Timmy with a girl and gets jealous.





	I said there's no one else for you

**Author's Note:**

> Timmy's side of the conversation is in bold and Armie's is in italics. 
> 
> Thanks to dreamofhorses for the beta!

**Hey, Armie! I was just thinking about you. Do you remember the name of that little cafe we went to in Crema last January? I was talking to Pauline about it but couldn't remember.**

_Uh, hi. No, I can’t remember the name right now. I was, um, I was actually calling because of those pictures, man._

**You mean the pics from SNL? Cudi literally called me that night and offered me a ticket. I'm sorry I didn't text you. I was pretty much fanboying the whole night.**

_C’mon, Tim, don’t play dumb. I saw the pictures of you. And Lily-Rose. Cute._

**Oh...those. Um... *coughs***

_What the fuck, Tim? It’s been, what, a month? Since you were in my bed, telling me you loved me? And you didn’t even think to tell me before you decided to broadcast to the fucking WORLD that you’re dating her?_

**I mean we're not really dating. We've just been hanging out, especially since I came back from Budapest. She's a really cool girl and we have a lot in common. She speaks French, she's really smart, and she laughs at my corny jokes.**

_Okaayyyy, wow. Do you feel like you don’t that from me? I mean, fuck, I can’t speak French, but I thought we had something special. Were you fucking her in Budapest?_

**Okay… I don't know where this is coming from. It's not like you're leaving your wife for me anytime soon.**

_Oh, come on, Timmy, we’ve talked about this. It’s not that simple. The kids, the bakeries. We’re more like a partnership than a marriage, I know you know this. You’re the person I’m in love with._

**Then prove it. Give me some kind of grand romantic gesture like the movies. You don't want me fucking anyone else? Then you need to be there for me.**

_Were the bracelets not enough for you? Jesus, Tim, I fucking love you. If we were normal people I would wear a fucking t shirt that said ‘I’m in love with Timothée Chalamet’ every fucking day but you know I can’t._

***Sighs* So you don't want me to fuck anyone else but you're not leaving Liz so...that leaves us with a problem. I can't deal with the jealousy anymore Armie. You know I love you too but I have needs. I can't fucking hold your hand in public and the only time we can be together is when we sneak off into some back room or you're in town without the family.**

_Wait, are you breaking up with me?_

**Jesus Armie, no. Stop being so dramatic.**

_You think I’m the one being dramatic? What was I supposed to think? I’ve only been thinking about you since Toronto. And here you are, frolicking around New York with some chick. How is she, Tim? Better than me?_

**Don't do this.**

_No I wanna know. Did you miss pussy or something?_

**No. You know no one knows how to touch me like you do. Even when I cum with her, it's not the same.**

_Good. God, I miss you… I wish I could touch you right now._

**What would you do if you were here right now?**

_I’d sweep you off your fucking feet. Push you up against the wall, so I can kiss you. I miss your mouth. We’d be so hard… are you hard right now?_

**Yeah… I'm getting there. Thinking about the first time we kissed after filming. You came to visit me in NYC… I was so nervous, I didn't know how things were going to be between us.**

_Timmy… I wanted you so badly. The whole flight from LA I was raging hard at the thought of seeing you again. And when you opened up your door and I saw how much you wanted me… fuck, it’s too bad Luca wasn’t there filming us because that was the kiss of a lifetime._

**You didn’t even let me get a word out besides “hi” before you were on top of me.**

_I couldn’t help myself. You were so beautiful. You are so beautiful. If I was there right now I’d get on my knees, I wanna feel your cock in my throat._

**God Armie… the way you say things. I love how pretty you look with my cock in your mouth. Would you let me fuck your mouth like a good boy?**

_Fuck… yeah I’d let you fuck my mouth. God, I’m so hard right now. Are you touching yourself? Touch yourself for me, please, Timmy._

**I am, yeah. Fuck, I’m so hard. I’m touching myself like you like to. Teasing myself… I’m leaking.**

_Yeah, baby, I like that. Can you get your fingers inside... Oh, fuck, would you let me fuck you after you cum in my throat?_

**Yeah. I'm getting myself ready for you right now. I can fit three fingers without hardly trying now. You'd be proud of me. But I wanna kiss you after I cum. I wanna taste myself on you.**

_Ohhhh, yeah, I’ll kiss you and then carry you to your bed. Make you fuck yourself on my fingers until you’re begging for my cock._

**Fuck, Armie. Please fuck me, please. I need it.**

_Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you. But you have to be patient, I don’t wanna hurt you. I’ll keep using my fingers until you’re hard again…_

**Just like that. I'd kiss you hard and then start leaving you little love bites on your chest. Marking all the places I've touched you before.**

_God, I’d let you. It would drive me crazy, god, you’re driving me crazy right now. I wouldn’t be able to stand it any longer and I’d flip you over, make you get on your knees. I’d get my hands on your ass, spread you open, give you one lick right over your rim. I wouldn’t be able to go slow, fuck, Tim, I’m so close._

**I'm so close. I want you to cum with me, Armie. I want to hear you scream my name. No one knows how to fuck me like you.**

_GOD, oh my god, fuck, fuck, I’d fuck you so hard, you’d forget her name. Tell me you love me, Timmy, only me._

**I love you Armie. She means nothing to me. I belong to you. Only you.**

_Oh fuck, Timmy, Timmy, you’re mine, all mine. I’m gonna cum… cum with me._

**Aaaarrmmmieeeeee….ugh, I made a mess.**

_Fuuuuuck. Put your fingers in your mouth, pretend you’re tasting me._

**Mmmm. It's salty but also a little sweet. Let me grab a towel really quick. My tummy is all sticky.**

_No, leave it. I want you to feel me for the rest of the day. I want you to be reminded that you’re mine, even if you’re with her. Got it?_

**Yeah...I'm yours. Listen Armie, I only let those pictures be leaked because I wanted you to be jealous. Brian just thinks it's good for both of us to be seen together with the movie coming out soon plus it's good for my image since I haven't been linked to anyone since that crazy bitch at Cannes.**

_Well, mission fucking accomplished. Just as long as you remember it’s you and me. No one else. I love you, kid._

**I love you Armz. Talk soon?**

_Yeah, but let’s FaceTime next time. I wanna see your face when you cum._

**Fuck. Good night.**


End file.
